


An Unfortunate Occurrence

by peppymint



Category: Magnificent Seven and White Collar crossover
Genre: Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-04
Updated: 2010-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-09 07:19:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppymint/pseuds/peppymint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><i>I do not own the Magnificent Seven or White Collar</i></p>
    </blockquote>





	An Unfortunate Occurrence

**Author's Note:**

> _I do not own the Magnificent Seven or White Collar_

_I do not own the Magnificent Seven or White Collar_

_Though I sometimes wish I owned Neal and Ezra_

**An Unfortunate Occurrence**

Neal Caffrey, mostly reformed conman, looked up from his newspaper as the FBI's latest haul was escorted in. It was quite the large group, most of who were going straight to the holding cells. Some of them however, were headed for interrogation.

The brunette did a double take, nearly choking on his coffee at the sight of a familiar face. Was that? A closer look assured him that yes, it was. Neal grinned, slipping into the windowless interrogation room behind Peter and his _prisoner,_ closing the door behind them.

Mischievous blue eyes flicked between the pair, the conman's grin widening even further. Neal leaned against the wall, a snicker escaping his lips. Soon enough, he was laughing so hard it was getting difficult to breath.

The seated man scowled. "It isn't funny Neal."

Sobering slightly, the conman managed to answer. "Forgive me Special Agent Standish," Neal teased. "But I find it very funny." He cracked up again. He couldn't believe Ezra had gotten himself arrested.

Peter started, staring at his prisoner with new eyes. "Special Agent?" he echoed. "Are you with the FBI?" It would be embarrassing, if that were the case.

Ezra shook his head. "ATF Team Seven," he answered. "Out of Denver." His full attention was turned to the older man. "You will have to forgive me Agent Burke for not offering you my I.D," he apologized, a disturbingly familiar smile taking up residence on his features. "A necessary evil of undercover work I'm afraid."

A faint frown crossed Peter's face. Just what did Neal have to do with an ATF agent? His partner was a conman, not a drug smuggler.

Meanwhile, Ezra had looked back to Neal, an irritated expression crossing his face. "If you do not cease that juvenile behavior immediately," he warned. "I will have no choice but to tell my dear Mother what really happened to her Hamilton vase."

Neal stopped laughing abruptly, a convulsive shudder rushing up his spine at the thought of what Maude would do to him. He glanced down at his ankle, and with this thing around his leg, he wouldn't even be able to run.

"Now Ezra," the conman gave the other his best puppy dog look. "Surely you wouldn't do such a thing to your baby cousin?" It came out sounding more like a question than a statement, never a good sign.

The ATF Agent seemed unmoved. He held up his still cuffed hands. "Firstly," he began. "In terms of familial relation you are only my second cousin, once removed. Second," he held up another finger. "The fact I am four years older than you in no way makes you the baby of the family. And third," Ezra smirked, showing off his gold tooth. "I'm sure you can handle her."

No he couldn't, a small voice in Neal's head disagreed. Maude was a man-eater, an unstoppable force of nature. "I'm sorry," he apologized. "You're right. It isn't funny."

Ezra merely leaned back in his chair, his victory assured. "Good," he said the mysteriously unlocked handcuffs falling to the floor. "And now that that's settled," emerald orbs gleamed beneath thick dark lashes. "Can I interest either of you gentlemen in a game of poker while our erstwhile superiors sort out this predicament?"

Peter stared a brief moment before groaning. "Great," he muttered to himself. "Now there are two of them."

Neal patted him on the shoulder. "There there," he comforted his partner. "At least Ezra is on your side." A pity really, Peter never would have caught him if his cousin hadn't decided to walk the straight and narrow.

Meanwhile, the agent had frozen a look of horror on his face as he contemplated the same thought. Perhaps God was on his side after all, Peter considered. After all, any member of Neal's family choosing to go into law enforcement definitely qualified as a miracle.

_Finis_

_Hope you liked it_

_And a big thank you to ithildyn for coming up with the cousin concept_

_Here's to seeing many more similarly themed stories in the future_


End file.
